I just want to say I love you
by mzsugarcookie123
Summary: Soul wants Maka. And Maka wants Soul. QUICK SUMMARY!


_**Soul…Soul…Soul**_

_What do you want?! I don't want to deal with your crap right now!_

_**Geez. That's how you treat your friend? What's wrong? I mean I'm askin' **_

_Why should I tell you? You don't care. You just want to get my soul._

_**I care. Just tell me! I can help!**_

_If I tell you, will you shut up?_

_**Yes. Tell me.**_

_Ok. Fine. I have an on-going crush for 3-years on a girl I got to know really well and I want to ask her out but I don't want to be rejected because she is SUPER popular and im not._

_**Well if it's a girl problem, I can surely like to help you with that! Who is the girl?**_

_Maka _

_**So you are telling me that you have feelings for that flatchested bookworm of yours? **_

_She is different now. After that fight with Asura 3 years ago, she changed BIG time. She lost her pigtails and her inocent look. She has a fine chest now and some curves. But she is still the top student. _

_**OK. I have a plan. Have the others including Maka go to the mall and you figrue out the rest.**_

_Thanks._

_**No problems. If you are serious about this chick, I'll do the best I can to help.**_

**Maka's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It's 7:24 in the morning. I gasped as I jumped out the bed, falling to the floor.

"Oh crap. I'm gonna be late!"

I grabbed a black dress and converse in a hurry. I ran to the kitchen to make breakfast and Soul is still in his pjs. I threw some bacon at his face and he catches it.

" Soul come on were gonnaa be late! "

Slowly, he turns around from the tv and placed his super sized bag of barbeque chips on the table.

"Maka. You do know its Saturday right? School is closed."

He lifts his phone high in the air. _Today is Saturday March 19, 2013. 12:29:87. _

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh why didn't you tell me beforehand?"

He shruged.

"It was funny watching you."

I walked back to my room and locked my door so I can change without Soul walking in "on accident" like last time.

**Soul's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I stared as Maka swiftly walked to her room. I got up from the couch and walked to her door. And its locked. The door bell rings.

"Come in!"

Black*Star and Kid walked in as Tsubaki, Patti and Liz slowly talked and walked through the door.

"MAKA! The others are here!"

Maka slowly opened the door and felt alittle blood flowing down.

"Soul are you ok?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Maka pointed at my nose.

"You're bleeding."

"Oh its nothing."

I can hear Black*Star and Kid laughing at me. I walked to them.

"Wow Soul that was a nice way to start a morning."

"Shut up Black*Star. I could not help it."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Maka's Pov ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I got on some pink pj bottoms and a black sports bra and jumped on my bed until the door rang.

"Come in!"

The girls must be here. Soul knocked on my door.

"MAKA! The others are here!"

Before I got out I fixed my hair from how it looked this morning. I shut my door and saw blood on the floor. _Wow ANOTHER nosebleed Soul. The 6__th__ time this week! My plan must be working. _

"Soul are you ok?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're bleeding."

"Oh its nothing."

I walked to the main room as Tsubaki, Patti and Liz ran to me to give me a group hug.

"Hi girls. Want to go to my room again?"

"Yeah!"

We ran to my room and locked it.

"So Maka? Hows Plan C goin so far?"

"Liz this is his 6th nosebleed from me. I think I am so close that he will start to make a move on me."

Tsubaki grabbed something out her bag.

"Maka maybe you can use this as a secert weapon."

Yep. I knew she had something up her sleeve. A short sleeveless red and black dress. We all laughed to the floor.

**~~~~~~~~~~~ Soul's Pov ~~~~~~~~~**

The girls ran to Maka's room and we walked to watch what was happening inside.

"Maka maybe you can use this as a secert weapon."

Our eyes got bigger when we saw a red and black dress. All three of us were gave the dress to Maka to TRY IT ON. The other girls were waiting to see Maka. She walked out the bathroom and the girls were freaking out of how cute she was. On the other side of the door, Kid and Black*Star passed out with their mouth and noses bleeding. I was bleeding like a river.

"So what do you think girls?"

"That is hot on you."

"Patti are you thinking what im thinkin?"

"Yea-No I have no idea."

"We are gonna give Maka a huge makeover!

Liz took Tusbaki and made her into a long sliver pole and told Maka to spin.

"Kid. Black*Star. I think you want to see this."

Maka grabbed the pole and gracefully span around.

All three of us were knocked out.

**~~~~~~~~~~~ Maka's Pov ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So Maka you will keep it?"

"Yeah this is my fool-proof weapon to get Soul!"

I got back into my pjs and we walked out my room and found Soul, Black*Star, and Kid passed out on a puddle of blood.

"Well then. Now we know that it works."

"Til they get up you want to go to the mall?"

"Ok"

I ran to my room to change again into a pink and silver dress with some flats.

"OK lets go"

**~~~~~~~~~ 1 Hour Later; Soul's Pov ~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up and my hair was soaked and sticky from the blood. The other two woke up and went to Maka's door. No one is there. I took a shower JUST to get that blood off my hair. After 20 minutes I finally got the blood off and got changed. Kid and Black*Star was playing video games.  
"OK. We need to find the girls."

"If I was a girl, where would I go?"

"THE MALL!"

"THE MALL!"

"THE MALL!"

Kid got on his board and me and Black*Star got on the bike.

**~~~~~~~~~ Maka's Pov ~~~~~~~~~~**

We were walking through the mall for an hour with 3 bags in our arms.

"Where should we go now?"

I smiled.

"Macy's"

We ran to Macy's and headed for the dresses. Each of us had 5 dresses along with some shoes, tops, and makeup . I walked to the changing room to try on a one-shoulder sparkly light blue dress. I opened the door.

"Tusbaki ! Look at what I found."

"My oh my Maka. That looks good on you. Are you getting it?"

"Of course."

We got to the checkout and I saw a creepy looking man looking at me. We went to the food court and saw Soul, Kid, and Black*Star waving at us at a table.

"Hey guys."

"Hey. I see you girls are having fun. Are you guys hungry?"

"Yeah. Thanks Soul."

I sat down with the girls as that SAME man I saw staring at me walked to our table

"Hello ladies. Would you like to enter a contest to win 10,000,000 dollars?"

Liz looked at him.

"Sorry."

He walked to the seat next to me and looked at me.

"So. You girls alone or is there more?"

"Our boyfriends."

"Ohh. Ok well ill tell them that I will be shopping with you until they co-"

_OH MY GOD. Thank you! _ Soul, Black*Star_, _and Kid were holding bags of food as they glare at the man sitting next to me.

"So would you mind telling me WHY you are creeping at our friends?"

"Ohhh. These are your friends. Well ill tell you that I was blinded by her beauty."

He looks at me.

"So do you know what im gonna do?"

"What?"

"This."

The man covers my nose with a towel and I pass out.

**~~ Soul's Pov ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Who are you?"

"Girko."

His feet and hands turn into saws as he runs away with the life less Maka on his back. I ran after him but he was too fast. The others catch up to me.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know. He was too fast and I could not catch up."

"Well lets find her! He could'nt got away that fast."

Tsubaki and Black*Star went into the subways. Kid, Patti and Liz flew to the sky while I stay on foot level._ Why does this have to happen now? Maka. Where are you? Please come back._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ Maka's Pov ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_My head hurts soo much. What happened? Its so blurry._

"OH you finally woke up sweetheart"

_**Hope you enjoy! Cookie does not own Soul Eater.**_


End file.
